Naruto: The Vessel of Kyuubi
by Payokumbuah
Summary: Kyuubi interference at the very start at his life change his path forever. Nurtured to serve her, Shaped to be her most devoted follower. Naruto will stop at nothing to show the world that even bound, His Mistress power is not to be trifled with. No pairing intended at least for a very long time.


Disclaimer: it's fanfic for a reason.

* * *

- **Chuunin Exam Stadium** -

"For those who have yet chosen to fight please wait at the waiting area above." Genma, proctor for Chuunin exam final, told us what to do.

"And you two, as I told you before, start after I allow it. Understand?"

"Of Course." I said.

"Understood." My Opponent, Hyuuga Neji, replied.

"HAJIME!"

"_Fate has determined me to be the winner…_" Neji start to preach, which I didn't even care a bit.

"_Very nice, keep talking. Let summarize this, 360 degrees vision and ability to manipulate chakra pathway including tenketsu easily. And their taijutsu incorporate these advantages to their style. Also it seems their hand to hand coordination and speed is high enough to tackle a Chuunin in case of genin, disabling them of their chance to do kawarimi much less evasion. My overall speed is lower than his hand to hand speed, it means no evasion. But when I concentrate enough I can see his hand and my hand is no slouch either. His chakra laced pokes and palms can be thwarted with relative ease, even if he manages to seal my tenketsu, I can unseal in an instant. The problem lies in how to attack him, my taijutsu base on academy style and goken style which I'm sure can be easily read by him. Ahhh it seems he finish his monologue."_

I spring forward and attack him with my fist, knowing that he will retaliate with jyuken and seek to seal my tenketsu quickly. A couple of pokes to my hands which seal and unseal my tenketsu happen in an instant. But that pokes gave me an opening that allow me to land my first hit to my opponent. As soon as my left hand tenketsu are back to normal, I grab his left hand and at the same time move my right side forward. It result with my feet parallel and wide, weight is central and low, with the back straight and the knees and feet pointing slightly inwards **(1)**. In case of my right hand or fist, it finds itself to my opponent unprotected armpit. I can hear the scream but I'm far from finish. I quickly retract my right hand and as soon as my right hand arrives to the front of my abdomen, I hit him again but this time with my elbow aiming his solar plexus, furthering his debilitating state while at the same time releasing my hold on his left hand.

Without further ado, I kick him right after with my left leg, propel him backward about 3 meters. As soon as my left leg touch the floor, I prepared myself for Coup de grace. This is it, the culmination of my lifelong hard work, the style that as far as I know only I can handle. The energy within my body, chakra, coalesce and pulse to my hands. It didn't give my hands bluish glow, instead the area around my hands blurring. But chakra sensitive ninja can tell that within my hands contain high concentration of chakra ready to unleash. And not moment later I bring forward both of my hands which previously store on each side of my abdomen. The effect can be felt and seen in an instant. The moment my hands stop at the fore front of my body, an explosion of stone, sand, and other construction material can be heard and seen. It leaves an impressive damage with diameter of one meter. Immediately, only silence can be heard.

"You save him proctor?" I asked him. It is more of a statement than a question.

"As you can see." Genma replied but I can feel amusement in his tone.

"Did this mean …"

"Yes, it's your win. THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS UZUMAKI NARUTO."

Nothing, not even a cheer and hand clapping.

"_Oh well, I know that I'm not their favorite. The only thing I need is a fair judgment from the jury._" I thought.

A hand clapping distract me, turns out it comes from the fire daimyo and a moment later his entourage, which mean consist of royal family, joins him. His action affects his fellow daimyo, wind and rice country leader joins him in celebration.

With the nobles congratulate the winner, the citizen of the leaf found themselves in dilemma, on one hand, congratulate me mean showing their appreciation and acknowledgement to my very being and achievement which they abhor. An orphan and village pariah able to defeat a known prodigy from prestigious clan knows for their taijutsu. Couple with my birth circumstance, it's a child play to guess that they expect me fall at the hand of Hyuuga. But on the other hand, doing nothing and play ignorance will signal the daimyo that there's something amiss. So a thunderous hand clapping can be heard but there's no happiness in them.

I can help myself but a smirk was form on my face. I am right, my life motto which I inherit from my mistress is true, "**POWER IS EVERYTHING**".

* * *

- **Waiting Area** -

"As expected, even Hyuuga can't beat him. A nara going by the name of Shikamaru summaries his observation.

"_Tactic is the only way. Among us only that sand wielding ninja, gaara, have a chance to defeat him. But it seems he forfeit. Tch, troublesome._"

"Shikamaru." A quiet voice distracts him from his thought.

"Shino." I replied.

"So?"

"Mmm, troublesome. If I play my card right then maybe I have a chance. But it's too troublesome, I consider forfeiting this match."

"Very well."

"Good luck Shino, it's your turn."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Oooi, Naruto!"

"Ooh, Shika."

"Troublesome blond, did you have to do that."

"You know my game play Shika. It's me or my opponent."

"Tch, troublesome."

"So, do you know where sasuke had gone to?"

"I don't. But knowing Hatake-sensei, I'm sure he will arrive late but appear as cool as possible."

"Tch. But it means my fight will be next."

"And don't ever think of forfeiting your match. I saw your mother at eleven." Hastily Shikamaru turn his face to aforementioned direction, and see his mother.

"Thanks, you are a dear friend Naruto." Sarcasm really thick there.

"I'll do my best." And my smile getting bigger by second.

* * *

The second match result is double loss, both contestants unable to continue further. Shino succumb to poison and Kankuro fall to severe chakra exhaustion.

"Well it's your turn Shika, Good luck."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Five minutes into the third match, the only contestant left approach me.

"Oi Konoha-nin, where is your teammate?" Sound ninja (Oto-nin), Dosu, asked me.

"Who knows. But don't worry, he will arrive."

"He better be. If not then you will be his replacement." At the same time I feel his chakra coalesce around the mechanical part of his right arm

A smile form on my lips."You can try."

A second later my left hand grabs the offending appendage and pushes it to his chest with his palm facing outward.

"Don't be hasty, if he didn't come, then I will see you at the final." With that being said I released my hold and continue to observe the proceeding match.

* * *

"Congratulation Shika, it seems you manage to forfeit your match, while at the time avoiding your mother wrath." I greeted Shikamaru when he arrives at waiting area.

"Troublesome, but somehow I know she will chew me later no matter what."

"Well, good luck." It's the only think I can offer him. I've met Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, before. And there's no way I volunteer to take her son place.

I feel chakra being used at the arena and a telltale of **Shunshin no jutsu** can be seen. The leaves part way and two people can be seen on its place, hatake-sensei and Uchiha Sasuke. The later seems so smug like usual, his tardiness and showboating compel the spectators to cheering out loud. It's Konoha, the majority of civilian population which consists of merchants and influential figures AKA lesser noble adores him. In the past, the Uchiha Military Police had unwritten agreements with Konoha merchants regarding foreign merchants and goods distribution. The noble saw the last scion of uchiha as their way to increase their standing whether in political or society. It also goes without saying that both factions seek their way into ninja business.

"Well, look at that, the prince had arrived." I said.

"Troublesome."

"So, what do you think?"

"Troublesome, I don't know what he learned this month. But base on his last performance, it will be a quite tough match."

"I put my money on speed, and ninjutsu. I think hatake-sensei want to create his mini-me, just like his eternal rival."

"Gai-sensei. Is that why you seek his guidance for taijutsu?"

"Mmm?"

"I saw a semblance of Rock lee taijutsu on you."

"No. I learned it myself. I use him as a pointer."

"Then who teach you?"

"You ask to much Shika, it's not like you at all. But if you really want to know then the answer is no one."

"Troublesome. Your whole team is troublesome." With that said, his sour face getting sourer.

I just smile in reply.

* * *

"Fast." Was the first impression I got when Sasuke show his newfound speed.

"He is as fast as lee with his weight on." Shikamaru replied facing the arena.

"Yes, But unlike lee, Sasuke use chakra to enhance his movement, while lee is a pure speed."

"It means if he didn't wrap this up sooner then he will lose."

"Exactly, his muscle and chakra can't keep up."

We saw Sasuke running up the wall and stay there.

"What is he doing?" Shikamaru asked me, confusion marred his face.

"I don't kn-"

Suddenly Sasuke hand was encased in lightning, his left arm to be exact.

Shikamaru look at me, clearly looking for explanation.

"I saw it before, Hatake-sensei use it on one of our mission."

"At wave, where you meet Zabuza."

"How did you know?" My eyes narrow at that unexpected information. "Sensei said to not spread that information around." Genin doing A rank mission spell disaster for said genin, or in this case genin team.

"Ino." A short reply from Shikamaru is enough for me put things together.

"And she got it from Sakura. Tch, I know she is useless but now she becomes a liability as well."

* * *

A couple of minutes later we saw Dosu, Sound Shinobi , were put on the stretcher. His right arm and chest area suffers serious injury. Few seconds ago, Sasuke activate his new technique, chidori, and ran straight at Dosu. At the same time Dosu prepared his gauntlet, melody arm. It seems Sasuke was planning to simply run and stab Dosu with his chidori without counting how Dosu will react. The moment Sasuke within his reach, Dosu activate his arm. But no plan survives execution, While Sasuke clearly bears the full brunt of melody arm, his momentum enabled him to continue further. Dosu, who clearly prepares nothing for this scenario was rooted on his place, but the damage he inflicted on Sasuke before still in place. Sasuke can't find his target because of dizziness, so he swings his left arm and with his distance from his opponent, the attack manages to do some damage. And after that both of them fall. Genma announced Sasuke as the winner because Dosu need serious treatment immediately.

* * *

- **Arena** -

Fifteen minutes break and I saw Genma arrive at the middle of arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to uneven numbers of contestant, the juries decide to hold triple threat match. The winner is the last one standing. The same rules apply. The contestant may take their place."

* * *

On my way down, my mistress decide to talk.

"**Humiliate that Uchiha." **My mistress, Kyuubi no Kitsune, The nine tail demon fox made herself known. And her voice clearly implied that is not a request but a command.

"Of course." I replied. I smile at the prospect.

"**Show him his better Naruto. Destroying him physically is impossible but mentally is easy enough for you."**

"Yes Mistress." And my smile turns to grin.

* * *

"In case you forgot, the same rules as preliminary apply. There can only be one winner, how you achieve that is your problem." Genma once again state his rules.

"Now, get ready."

"HAJIME!"

"**Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **a massive orb of roaring flame was hurled toward the lone Sand ninja, Temari. At the same time Sasuke quickly close the distance between us and engage me at taijutsu. I still manage to take a gleam at her. Instead of evading the flame, she stands but I can see her fan wide open.

"You are going down dobe." He taunted me.

"Maybe, but not today. After all you are still weaker than me." I replied. And I prove it by sweeping his front leg **(2)**. It destroys his stance and gave me an opening which I capitulate by kicking. He manages to put his arms to block my kick but it leaves his abdomen defenseless. I kick him again aiming at his abdomen but this time with enough force to throw him backward which unfortunately had the same path as his earlier fireball, which turn out deflected by Temari, more so it's bigger than before.

Feeling the hot sensation coming from his back, Sasuke quickly use **kawarimi **with nearby log which were provided from the start of the exam. It seems Temari real target was me, she knew Sasuke will attack me, so she capitulate by sending the fireball toward me instead, two prizes with the price of one. But unlike Sasuke who use **kawarimi, **I do same thing I did with Neji, gathering enough chakra to my hands I lash my palms out to the fast approaching fireball. The result is better than I hope. The one who bears the greatest impact was Sasuke, being the closest to the fireball among us, thrown all the way across the arena. Sasuke was stopped by the surrounding wall. Temari, being the farthest, on first sight she seems okay but when you look closer, you can see her right sleeve was scorched. And her weapon, a big fan, was on the ground where she previously stood, burned, left with nothing but metal frame. And I was thrown back about five meters, but I managed to regain my balance.

Knowing the advantages presented to me, I quickly close my distance to Temari. I want to eliminate her as quickly as possible. Turns out she's no slouch either at taijutsu. She manages to block and evade early waves of my attack but she is getting sloppy. I manage to land a hit at the first opening available, a solid punch to her solar plexus, signed as the starting of my combo.

My previous punch left her breathless, it quickly followed side thrust kick to her head but she manage to put her arms blocking my attack. Undeterred, I immediately bring forward my hind leg and kick her right rib with a well place roundhouse kick. She sways to my right and I prepare to finish her right away. Chakra gathers around my right hand and with no time to waste I palm her abdomen. The effect can be seen or felt in my case, her blood erupt from her mouth rinse my hair red and part of my face. She is done for, not dead but unconscious and fatally injured.

A loud chirping of birds steals my attention away from her. Lo and behold, Uchiha Sasuke run straight at me with chidori encases his left arm, complete with numerous black marking on left side of his face. As a distraction I kick Temari straight at him and she quickly slide away to my intended target. Seeing an obstacle in a form of human, Sasuke jump high enough to reach me upon landing. I run forward immediately so Sasuke involuntary overreach but he manages turn his body on air facing me upon landing, Chidori still zapping around his left arm. He runs at me right away aiming my left chest. It's hard and the consequences is death but I manage avoid it at the last second and grab his left arm right after. My left hand quickly punches his solar plexus followed by palming his chest area right above heart. His current state gives me enough time to shift his chidori from his left hand to my right hand. But my skill isn't sufficient enough to completely shift his entire chidori, but it still give me enough to shock him nasty and if I'm lucky, heart attack. I bring my left hand to grab his and force it aside revealing part of his back to me. I move forward, face his back fully and bring down my still chirping chidori encased right hand.

An inch before contact, someone stopped it.

"Enough." The proctor, Genma, state his demand.

Right away I lighten the hold of my left hand and jump backward away from him.

"You already win kid." His word laced of amusement aim at me.

Before I relax my guard, I feel chakra gathering around Sasuke previously chidori encased hand and it came back to life, but this time it was tainted with black. Not a moment later the proctor put it down immediately by hitting him on the backside of his neck. Sasuke drops like a puppet without string.

* * *

-** Next day (Naruto Apartment)** -

Finish with my morning routine, I look at the clock. There a half an hour left till the meeting with hokage. Yesterday during closing ceremony, only I and Shikamaru able to attend, the other was in infirmary. The hokage informed us to meet him today at eight. There's no reason to delay any longer so I lock my front door and set the Hokage tower as my destination.

* * *

- **Hokage Tower** –

"Ooh Shika, you here already?"

"Troublesome, my dad knew this beforehand and he force to come with him, which is about an hour ago."

"hhmmmm, got any clue?"

"Troublesome." And he goes back to his previous activity, sleep.

Five minutes later Kurenai team appears.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kiba, an Inuzuka with puppy on his head, asked me.

"Apparently as same as you. What are you doing here?"

"Not only us Naruto, all rookies had been called by Hokage-sama. By the way congratulation Naruto, you have the biggest chance to advance to Chuunin rank among rookies." This time it was Kurenai, Jounin sensei herself who answered my question.

"Oooh thank you kurenai sensei, how are you shino? You were poisoned right?"

"I'm okay Naruto-san, the poison had been flushed since yesterday."

"Congratulation for winning the tournament Naruto-kun." The sole Hyuuga of team 8 made herself known, complete with stuttering speech pattern while looking at the floor.

"Thank you." I nodded. A short, simple but polite reply. I can't stand this girl, I caught her staring and stalking me in my academy years. As ninja she lacks one thing that all ninja must have, resolve to kill or at least harm your opponent. And as of her previous bout with her cousin she has neither of them. She treated that fight as a spar, no killing move involved on her side, while her cousin fully intended on ending her life.

Not a moment sooner team ten, led by Asuma Sarutobi enters.

"Morning Kurenai." A smile clearly paints his face.

"You too Asuma." A less enthusiastic reply comes from Kurenai-sensei.

"Congratulation Naruto, in my opinion you deserve to advance to Chuunin rank but we know it depends on what the juries said and my dad decision."

"Yes and thank you Asuma sensei."

A bag of chips was presented in front of me and I pick a few of those chips. "Thanks Chouji." it's his way to congratulate me. I know it from all those time in academy.

"Shika! You! Hey no sleeping while I'm talking to you. Ooh Congratulation Naruto, but could you turn down the level of violence, how could you do that to Sasuke-kun, not mention that sand girl." She congratulated me but at the same time berated me.

"We are ninja Ino, violence is part of a job."

"But" she would make it longer but a loud voice interrupts her.

"Yosh Naruto-kun your flame of youth is brighter than ever, you beat Neji, my eternal rival." Lee in his usual antics made me smile.

"Thanks lee."

"Yosh Naruto-kun you are a splendid taijutsu practitioner, I saw you incorporate **Gōken** to your style, tell me, where did you learn that." This exuberant voice came from instructor of team ten, Maito Gai.

"Well thank you Gai-sensei, praise from taijutsu master like yourself is very much appreciated. As for my style I name it **Heaven and Earth Great Shift (Tenchi dai ten)(3). **I learned **Gōken** from observing your student Lee fighting both Sasuke and Gaara, then incorporate it to my style."

"A powerful and fitting name, you were able to siphon young Sasuke chidori and use it against him. If you need any pointer don't hesitate to ask me, Maito Gai." He finished his speech with his signature smile and blinking shiny white teeth.

"Congratulation Naruto" Ten ten, a fellow orphan came next.

"You are welcome Ten ten." I replied with smile.

And a nod from a male Hyuuga, Neji, of team ten is of course enough for me, judging from his appearance. His left arm still encased in arm swing to prevent unnecessary movement. He suffered joint dislocation, his left shoulder joint, from our previous bout.

A screeching voice signals my team, team 7, arrival.

"NARUTO! How could you do that to Sasuke-kun? What if…" I turn her voice off immediately, selective hearing is a good skill have.

Fortunately her rant was interrupted by secretary.

"Nara-san, Uzumaki-san Hokage-sama will see both of you immediately, you may enter his office."

A nod and thank you from Shikamaru and I respectively and we enters Sandaime-sama sanctuary.

* * *

- **Tower Hallway** -

"Yosh Kakashi, it's good to see you arrive on time." Maito gai greeted his eternal rival.

"Yeah, well it's important meeting after all." Was kakashi reply.

"You must be proud Kakashi, two of your student reached the final, and one of them won the tournament." This time it was Sarutobi Asuma.

"Of course, Sasuke is a given he is the rookie of the year after all, but Naruto comes out as a surprise. I never thought he won the preliminary let alone the entire tournament."

"How? You are his teacher right?" Yuhii Kurenai, instructor of team eight asked her fellow instructor.

"Well, Naruto chakra control is subpar at best and during team training he didn't show me any remarkable skill"

"But it's our responsibility guide our students to realize their potential own potential. It's a common thing from rookie genin to not understand where their strength lies." Gai quickly replied.

"Yes, but I believe to let my genin to seek their own interest, and I guide them when they found it."

"But like we all saw yesterday, Naruto show us his impressive skill in taijutsu." Asuma questioned him immediately.

"Yes, but that it, he had no notable skill beside that."

"Then it's your responsibility to teach him those notable skill Kakashi." Kurenai replied immediately with frown marred her face.

Further debate was qualm by the sound of door being opened and Shikamaru can be seen with a brand new Chuunin vest.

"Congratulation Shika, I know you could do it. I'm sure your promotion will make your mother happy." Asuma praise his student.

"Troublesome, if anything it will make everything becoming more troublesome."

"Hey, where is Naruto" Kiba loudly voice his question.

"Hokage-sama had him stay behind."

"So two of this year rookie advance to Chuunin, it's quite an accomplishment." Kurenai praise him this time.

"Mmm no, Naruto couldn't make it. Hokage-sama said something about excessive violence among fellow leaf."

"What!" Confusion clearly paints Kurenai pretty face.

"But it was an exam, showing your capability in skills and judgments is the points, and there no such thing as comrade when it comes to individual match." She continued her reasoning.

A shrug is all she got.

"All of you please enter immediately. Including you nara-san" Hokage's Secretary quickly usher them in.

* * *

- **Hokage Office** -

"Good morning" Sandaime greeted the newly arrival teams.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, Tsunade-Sama, Shikaku-san" the Jonins saluted their superiors.

"Asuma you should treat your team some barbeque later, Shikamaru is the only one who made it this year, on his first time no less. You should be proud." Sandaime tease his son knowing akimichi appetite.

Asuma just roll his eyes knowing his father nasty humor.

"Is there any objection to this promotion?"

"Hokage-sama, if we may know, why did Uzumaki-san didn't advance in rank when he is the winner of the tournament."

"Excessive violence among fellow leaf shinobi which of course can be tune down by experience. And experience is the only thing he lacks right now. I have no doubt Naruto will advance in next year Chuunin exam."

"But it's individual match Hokage-sama. Presenting one skill and judgment is the key for promotion."

"Yes, But also solidarity and camaraderie among fellow leaf. I'm sure you understand that Kurenai."

"Yes. I understood Hokage-sama."

"Now, I'm sure you know one of my student, Tsunade. She is back and ready to start training those who interest in medic. But it's strongly recommended to have 1 qualified medic for each team. Now for those who interest to follow her path as a medic nin, you may sign up at the hospital."

"On to the main topic of our meeting, it's time for you to report your evaluation, recommendation, and your plan for the future regarding your team. Gai you may start."

"Yes Hokage-sama. My team as I had observed is an overspecialize team. Ten ten in weapon, both Neji and Lee in taijutsu. Basing on their performance during exam I already draw several rough plans to bolster their specialty without neglecting other fields. As for medic nin I recommend Hyuuga Neji as team medic, but the decision ultimately fall on him. That's all."

"Good, present me those plans tomorrow, ask my secretary for time table. Asuma"

"Yes. As you know my team is an Ino-Shika-Cho Mark two. But they teamwork skill and ethic is pale in comparison to their respective father, due to their age and experience. But beside that reasons stated above their problem stem from themselves. Shikamaru laziness, Chouji passive nature, and Ino Overly bossy attitude mostly contribute to their team dynamic. I plan to increase their team training including missions that require well accomplished teamwork to succeed. Also I plan to talk to both ino and inoichi-san about ino placement as team medic."

"It's a high risk mission Asuma." Sandaime-sama stated his concern.

"It's do or die situation, they need to tune down their impulse. In mission you only have yourself and your team. You screw up you die, worse if you bring down the entire team."

"Good enough, talk to their respective clan head at the earliest possible chance. They may have something to add."

"Understood."

"Kurenai."

"Yes Hokage-sama. My team is cohesive enough to truly begin their tracking mission, but before that can happen, I want them to increase their arsenal both in their respective clan technique and general technique. I had hoped to tone down Kiba brashness, Shino near silent communication, and Hinata passive nature the first time I got this team and during Chuunin exam I saw their success to reach the tower without harm as their success to work together as a team and their success to better themselves as individual." Kurenai stated proudly.

"Well said, I agree they have come a long way. And what are your recommendation regarding medic training?"

"Well, Hokage-sama in this case I ask for your help to talk to Hiashi-san. I plan to have Hinata as team medic."

"Of Course, you will be contacted later regarding this matter."

Sandaime looks to the last jonin, and Kakashi knows it his turn.

"Hokage-sama. My team had done as what I expected. A team consists of top rookie of the year, top kunoichi of the year and a bottom of a barrel. Sasuke shows impressive skill in all three shinobi skills and was learning nature transformation. Sakura while not as stellar as Sasuke shows her deep understanding in ninja theory, and general knowledge. She has the best chakra control among the three which automatically has my recommendation to start her training as medic kunoichi. As for Naruto, he is doing surprisingly well but not unexpected. During missions, Naruto has penchant for luck, surprise, and occasional ingenuity. But among my genin, Naruto has the worst understanding on teamwork, ninja theory, and shinobi three basic skills which is **bunshin **and** kawarimi, **but surprisingly well on **henge**."

"And your plan?"

"Hokage-sama, I plan to take Uchiha Sasuke as my apprentice." Kakashi state his inquiry in very serious manner.

"State your reason!" A cold and sharp voice reverberates through his office.

"I feel that as the only sharingan user beside Sasuke, I have the best chance to teach him. There's trick and tips how maximize one sharingan potential that we know that only I can teach. I'm afraid by doing that I neglect my two remaining students so I have to make this an apprenticeship. Sakura will no doubt doing well in medical class, her strong point is her chakra control. Naruto, as you said earlier need experience, so I recommend him to transfer to another team as their heavy hitter."

"Very well, your reasoning is as good as any. I approve your decision and the apprenticeship start tomorrow. Good luck Kakashi."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Aside from Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, you are all dismiss"

* * *

- **Hokage Office (few minutes later)** -

"Haruno Sakura as your teacher recommendation you are to join medical training. Do you accept?

"H-Hokage-sama, may I ask you a question first?"

"You may."

"Will I be able to work together with Sasuke-kun in the future?" Sakura Asked with face filled with hope.

"Depend on mission, now do you accept?" Sandaime-sama briskly answered her question.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"The class start tomorrow at eight, ask receptionist on the front counter to show you where the class will be held. Dismiss."

* * *

After Sakura close the door Sandaime looks at me.

"Naruto, I will find a team for you. In a mean time continue your training."

"Yes jiji."

"Dismiss."

"Wait, Naruto be sure to attend medical class tomorrow. There's no such thing as too much knowledge. Beside it's better than training all day till you get a team."

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I will. Thanks for your permission. Good day."

* * *

Few minutes after Naruto exit.

"You sure Tsunade, Naruto chakra control, like the report state, is subpar at best." Sandaime asked his student.

"Hhmmph, chakra control and knowledge can be taught sensei, but ingenuity is what distinguishes your run of the mill medic and front line medic. I believe Naruto can be an exceptional front line medic if he chooses to." She scoffed at her old teacher.

"And his teammate, Sakura?" Sandaime asked his student opinion.

"Ex-teammate. There's no camaraderie exist within that team. I can saw it at the first glance. Deep understanding on ninja theory and general knowledge is a polite way to say that she is nothing but a bookworm. I estimate her to be an adept at best, able to flush poison quickly and create it's antidote in case of new type. But for more complex, fast-acting, and nerve wreaking one, it needs quick thinking and ingenuity as it best…"

"…Which happen to be the most case during warfare and high level mission. Kakashi screwed this one, he didn't put a stop to her questionable habit. The reports from several sources during Chuunin exam stated she has no notable increase in skill. Whether kakashi didn't do his duty properly or she flunked her own training…"

"…or even both. Fangirl is nothing but liability sensei. Asuma did a wonderful job on Yamanaka, he managed to curb her tendency down to a more manageable level to the point it won't interfere with her career. But Kurenai disappointed me, the Hyuuga on her team has severe issue on self-confidence and the thought of harming her opponent repulse her greatly let alone killing. She won't last long on this business."

"I know. Just teach them well, we need more medics in the future."

"Of Course."

"Are there any information on Jiraiya whereabouts?"

"Yes, his message came 2 hours ago, he said other villages preparing for the next year tournament."

"And?"

"He is busy." While showing said message to her old teacher. The bottom note told sandaime that Jiraiya is busy with his research and his spy network.

"I contacted him months ago but he never came. And now Naruto happens to be without teacher to teach him. This is a good time for him to bond with his godson, but NO, his research is much more important."

"Oh well his loss, I can see to Naruto will grow to be on par if not more so than his father. That pervert will only ruin him. Don't worry sensei he is safe with me and will continue to grow powerful."

"I know. Now shoo, there so many paperwork and so little time."

"Hahahaha, good luck sensei." With that said Tsunade exit the tower and walk toward hospital where her apprentice, Shizune, prepare everything for tomorrow.

* * *

- **Naruto Apartment** -

"Huuuh what a day." Were my first word after drinking a glass of water, the weather is hot and I'm thirsty.

I began to remove my clothes and make myself comfortable on my bed. This day exhaust me not physically but mentally. Losing my promotion because of a stupid excuse and kick out of my team because our instructor want his mini-me. If I know of this beforehand, I won't bother myself with Chuunin exam. There no use winning the tournament if you can't reap the benefit.

"Oh well at least there is silver lining to this, medical knowledge. I wonder if there are ways to heal someone but killing them at the same time. Hahahaha." And sleep claimed me.

* * *

- **Mindscape** -

I found myself in front of stair, an endless stair. My surrounding is completely covered by trees, a forest to be exact. And the stair lies on the foothills in front of me. I move forward from one footstep to another, till I reach the top where my mistress lies.

"Mistress." I greeted her and bow.

"**Good, you are here."**

"Is there something you need mistress?" My mistress, nine tails Kitsune lie lazily below the only tree in this place. Clothe in highly decorated kimono dominated by purple color that barely covers her breast. Two ear on top of her head, two square-shaped mark on her forehead and nine furry tails sprawl around her.

"**What will you do?"**

"The same thing I did mistress, train. Now that I have new avenue to look at, it should be interesting to see what medical knowledge has to offer."

"**Good, remember Naruto that medical knowledge comes after anatomy. Know how your body works and you know your opponent."**

"Of course mistress, in fact I already have an idea on what I want to work on."

"**hooohhh, do tell?"**

"During wave mission, I remember Zabuza talking about human vital points. Then came Chuunin exam, Jyuken style of Hyuuga clan able to make a mess of tenketsu, which in turn make a mess of internal organ. My idea is, a style that able to damage internal organ without using proxy, like tenketsu for example."

"**Acceptable, but you should mind something, those ability won't come easy. There will be drawback. What are the drawbacks is something that even someone such as me knows nothing about. But that is something I expected, if it easy to obtain then that skill will surface long before you were even born."**

"Yes mistress, I understand."

"**Naruto, there something I should tell. Hear me. Do not interrupt me."**

"What is it mistress?"

"**Twelve months from now on, a rare occurrence will happen, known as a month of Blood Moon. For ninja world, that moon is a sign of changing time, the beginning of new era. For your information the creation of the first hidden village also happened in that month. But that is not our concern. During that month, us bijuu, will gain unparallel power, immunity to any and all mortal means including the sacred tools of Rikudo Sennin. That mean even that cursed sharingan can do nothing to me. Fuinjutsu is a peculiar case, while we can't be effected any longer, we are still bound by our host, you and the other jinchuriki. But if we manage to free ourselves from those bind then nothing can't stop us during that month. You understand these far?"**

"Clearly mistress."

"**The reason I told you all that information is, because what happen to us, Bijuu, will also affect our host. Bounded but we can easily take over our host body. You will also feel unnatural bloodlust during that month. What I expect you to do is to completely master Tenchi dai ten. That particular skill you created is nothing but a genius, as expected of my vessel and follower. It would be a great boon for you when go up against other vessels not to mention humans. But do not neglect your medical training. If you manage to realize that idea of yours, then no ordinary human can stand against you."**

"I understand mistress, I will do my best."

"**According to history, a tournament will be held. Each and every element of ninja world will participate and there will only be one winner. Not as a team but as a single person. The reward is different from time to time ranging from wealth to forbidden jutsu, from apprenticeship to a hand-in marriage with daimyo daughter. But one thing that didn't change is the winner can choose their allegiance."**

"Allegiance?" I interrupted her, but it seems she expect my outburst.

"**Yes allegiance, in this age it means village. Think before you choose, your choice will affect both of us."**

"Understood Mistress."

"**Now, as a reward for your accomplishment, you may drink my essence."**

She moves the lower part of her kimono, revealing her honey pot, glistering with fluid.

"_Mistress, if you feel itchy just say so." _Was my current thought.

**Baam!** Until one of her tail hit me on my head.

"**No lustful thought, know your station Naruto."**

"Of course mistress. Your vessel and your faithful follower." I replied while smiling happily.

"_**And in time, my eternal companion. Do not make me regret this Naruto, the consequences will be severe. A-ah there, I have taught you well Naruto."**_

"**Drink till you fall asleep Naruto, I permit you to sleep there."**

"Thank you mistress" was my short reply. I am busy right now.

* * *

Glossary.

1. Straddle Stance. Also known as horse riding stance

2. Leg Sweep

3. Heaven and Earth Great Shift.  
Allows the user to translocate forces and energy from one direction to another and direct enemies attacks away. An additional aspect of this skill is that it allows its user to perceive the flow of energy in himself and his opponents, allowing him to understand external martial arts better.


End file.
